The present invention relates to a system for handling communications. More specifically, it relates to a system using computers to handle telephone calls and other communications for a call center.
Many different systems exist for handling communications in an organization. For example, incoming calls can be handled by a voice messaging (VM) system, interactive voice response (IVR) unit, automatic call distributor (ACD), and fax server. These devices may be purchased separately from different manufacturers and integrated into a single system. Unfortunately, such integration is often difficult.
Some attempts to overcome the difficulty of integration have relied on control data to allow some customization of the communication switching and relaying processes, but there still exists a need for more efficient and flexible system and method for storing and accessing that control data, and for using control data to operate a call center communication distribution server.
One form of the present invention is a unique telecommunication management system using cached tables to assist in controlling the system. Further forms include systems and methods for controlling a communication distributor using cached control database tables. Other embodiments, forms, variations, objects, features, and applications may appear to those skilled in the art from the drawings and description contained herein.